A pharmacy may provide a web site that allows a customer to take certain actions such as to refill his or her prescriptions, view his orders, view a current order status and the customer's prescription history, set up automatic refills, and provide a medical expense report of his prescriptions. However, there are many limitations to what is available to the customer via the existing pharmacy web sites. For example, the customer does not have visibility into his medical information pertaining to his prescriptions and other information associated directly with his prescriptions as the web sites are primarily used for tracking orders. Additionally, a mobile app (i.e. a software application installed onto the customer's mobile device such as a smart phone or other wireless device) is limited to ordering refills and/or viewing the customer's order history.
Improvements are desired for the entry, storage and retrieval of medical information for a customer having a prescription at a pharmacy.